


Control

by chexmixalot



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: F/M, Love, Self-Insert, Smut, Some Fluff, Some feels, Stinger shit happens, Wild Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: Getting out of bed can be a real challenge when Quinlan prefers that you stay in it.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut for ya. :P Enjoy!

Your alarm rang loudly next to you on the small nightstand. It was nine thirty in the morning and you knew it was time to get up, to start another day in the vampire apocalypse. The strigoi would no longer be roaming the streets and you would have the day to raid some of the abandoned stores.  
As you moved to climb out of the bed, you felt an arm wrap around your waist, making it a challenge for you to leave. You laugh quietly. Quinlan usually went to bed before sunrise in order to have all of his strength gathered for the coming night. Recently, he hasn’t slept much. He was always out, hunting the Master or discussing the plans to defeat him with the Professor. Other times had been spent paying visits to the Ancients.  
“Quinlan,” you said, holding the hand that caressed your lower stomach. You blushed in the darkness, but you continued to speak. “I have to get up. I’m gonna go search some of those shops that don’t look too badly looted for some provisions. I’m hungry.”  
“I’ve already brought back food for you.” The Born responded. His deep voice seemed to bounce off of the walls. “Whatever it is that you people eat; those dry rectangular pastries that have a lack of appeal and are poorly frosted for flavor.”  
This caused your eyebrow to raise in slight confusion and you smirked once you realized what he meant. “Pop Tarts?” You heard him hum in affirmation. You laughed, much more audibly and with playful sarcasm in your voice. “You’re too good to me, Quinlan. You treat me so well.” You stretched and began to move again. “I still have to get up. You, however, need to rest. I’m sure you’ve had a long night.”  
In a swift motion, Quinlan had laid you back down and was hovering over you. Your face burned as you both stared at each other, and you feared that he could see the dark red spread across your face. “I do not feel so tired.” He simply said.  
He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then moved down to your nose, and then on to your cheeks. He could feel how warm you were. You moved to kiss his lips, but heard a low growl come from his throat. Quinlan had to fight against the stinger that inched to escape. Having plenty of self-control, he pulled himself away and sat up. You did the same, your heart racing. But it was not in fear that it beat so fast. It was the excitement as well as the disappointment. “Forgive me.” Quinlan said as he stood and went to the window. He left the curtains drawn, but did not face you.  
After a moment, you stood up as well, and even though your footsteps made no sound on the carpet, you knew he could hear you approaching. You hugged him, pressing your cheek to his back. Quinlan felt something different about you as you rested against his skin. He realized you were naked. Perhaps, in another world, he might have blushed if permitted. For the first time in a very long time, he felt uncertain of what he should do next. But it was almost as if you read his mind.  
You gently turned him towards you and smiled sweetly. You took his hand and placed it on your breast. His other hand went to cup your cheek. Again, he could feel the warmth from your blush. “We don’t have to do a lot.” You said, shyly looking up at him. “I just wanted to be this close to you.”  
Quinlan nodded. “And I you…”  
You too it upon yourself to move his hands around, letting him examine you in the dark. You felt slight embarrassment, but being with Quinlan, you were allowed to let your guard down. You always felt safe.  
You felt a gasp slip past your lips when Quinlan’s fingers finally caressed your nether region. You kissed his shoulder, face tingling with warmth. But your face was not the only thing that experienced this. You tried to move your hand into Quinlan’s pants, but he quickly grabbed it and pulled both of your hands above your head, causing you to dangle a bit from the floor. He smirked, seeing you blush more as you were so easily lifted by his hand.  
His free, cool fingers touched your cheek before he slowly moved them back down to your body. He massaged your breasts, catching a perked nipple between his thumb and index finger. You moaned and quickly bit the flesh of your bottom lip when he pinched it. The small noise was delicious to him and he wondered what other sounds you could make. He was certain that they were enough to drive him insane.  
‘Insanity.’ He thought. He would have to keep himself from going mad. From losing control. ‘Control.’ This is what he tried to remind himself. But it was already such a task as he watched you writhe before him in ecstasy.  
Quinlan’s hand continued further down, back to your nether area that was dripping with need. His fingers carefully rubbed against your lips before pushing past and entering you. You squirmed more, letting out another gasp. You tried to hide your face in the side of your arm, but Quinlan’s fingers curled, making it difficult for you to conceal your moans. He moved them slowly, listening to the sounds they made as they moved in and out of you. Listening to the sounds you made as he offered this pleasure to you. Kissing your neck, he also enjoyed the feeling of your heart beating ever so quickly.  
Removing his fingers, he let them travel up to feel the sensitive bud that had seemed to be waiting impatiently. When he stroked it, you let out an even louder moan and your hips jerked forward. Once again, the embarrassment hit you, but you could see the smirk on Quinlan’s face. You knew that he was enjoying this far too much. Before you could say anything, the Born pressed his fingers against your clit again. Your hips seemed to rock on their own, seeking more friction. And your moans could not be controlled any longer. You were riding against his fingers, working towards your release.  
Your own fluids dripped down your legs the more Quinlan’s fingers worked. You needed more of him, but you knew you couldn’t have that. Not without risking your life. But even the risk excited you and only made you long for more. “P-Please, Quinlan!” You begged.  
Quinlan knew what you begged for, but he knew better. However, he was not one to disappoint. In the blink of an eye, you were both on the bed, your legs spread widely as Quinlan’s fingers pumped in and out of you with great speed. This ripped near screams from you as you were made to endure such pleasures you’d never experienced before. You turned to bite down on his shoulder as you felt your climax drawing closer. When you bit down, Quinlan felt something in him snap and he lost control as his stinger lashed out and latched onto the mound of your breast, drawing blood from you. It was almost as if a chain reaction had started.  
You let out a sea of moans and screams as you began to orgasm against Quinlan’s unrelenting fingers. The mixture of pain from his stinger and the pleasure he gave was such an otherworldly sensation. So much so that you felt tears stinging the corners of your eyes and pushing to flow down your cheeks. Your body trembled as your hand tore from his remained grasp to grip his still busy arm.  
Quinlan was losing more of his control as he continued to drink your blood. He panicked internally as he found that he could not physically pull away from all he was doing. It was too intoxicating and the strigoi in him never wanted this to end. It was not until he heard you shout for him that he finally snapped back into reality. He immediately drew back from you, stinger retracting. He was ashamed suddenly and was unable to look at you. A sudden wave of fear crashed over him as he expected you to be disgusted with him. But he was greeted with surprise when you grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving.  
“A-Are you alright, Quin?” You asked. It was evident that you were both concerned and exhausted. But you cared less for yourself and more for the Born in front of you. “I’m sorry. We should not have taken this so far.”  
Quinlan shook his head, still refusing to look at you. “It wasn’t your fault. I should have maintained control over myself…Over my…” He trailed off. These moments reminded him that he was not a human. He could never expect to have what Vasiliy had. He glanced to you and saw the wound that the stinger left, which still bled. “I’m sorry, (y/n).”  
You looked down at the wound and looked for something to cover it with. You took one of the pillow cases and put pressure to it. “I’m okay, Quin.” You tried to offer him a sincere smile. You knew that he would beat himself up over this, but you wanted to reassure him that he did nothing wrong. “I love you, Quinlan.” You pulled him back down to the bed, kissing his forehead.  
“I love you as well, (y/n)…” Hearing Quinlan say this made you smile wider, but you wouldn’t tease him. You knew it was rare that he verbally expressed his affections or appreciation.  
“Good!” You decided to respond, finally getting up from the bed. “Now get some rest, already! You made me wait to eat and now my stomach is grumbling more so than it did yesterday! I take back what I said about you being so good to me. You’re cruel!”  
Quinlan made a noise in acknowledgment. He disagreed with your statement. He would show you cruel next time. This idea made him chuckle to himself. With that, he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it didn't get too wild? Yes? No? Maybe? Not at all? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am thinking of writing some Reader Inserts with other characters like Vasiliy, Dutch, Eph, Nora, etc. Lemme know if there's anything in particular you might want to read! :) Take care! More to come! Thank you!


End file.
